


Precio.

by GardeniaBlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin





	Precio.

- ¿ Beka?- su voz sonaba líquida y temblorosa.- Estoy en el club de Chris ¿ vienes por mí?-   
  
No intuía nada bueno. Nada bueno podía venir de aquél adolescente, con su piel más blanca  y suave que copos de cianuro disolviéndose en su boca, esos ojos verdes que lo encadilaban hacia un abismo, hacia el ojo del huracán que era Yuri Plisetsky. No había caminos alternos después de chocarse con él, lo supo demasiado tarde, después de aquél primer beso supo que su alma y su destino habían quedado irremediablemente rendidos a él, y que no importaba que  estuviera tan desesperado por aferrarse a su vida “normal”, él iría a rescatarlo y embarrarse hasta el cuello de cualquier mierda en la que estuviera metido. El alcohol se evaporaba en la sangre ante el frío en su rostro por aumentar la velocidad y la incertidumbre. Si las calles no estuvieran tan desiertas a esas horas, sin duda se hubiera llevado más que un par de multas por todos los semáforos que ignoró.   
  
Con su espalda pegada a la pared, los brazos se le escurrían por entre el cuerpo de Chris sin lograr apartarlo un milímetro. Un trato es un trato pero él había ido demasiado lejos, arrastrándolo hasta la zona VIP para que nadie interrumpiera. La cabeza punzando le hacía imposible fijar su atención y el sudor recorriéndole la espalda se confundía con los dedos de Chris.

  
- Dijiste sólo un beso- gimió, moviendo la cabeza, rechazando sentir su barba rasposa una vez más.

  
- Pero tú tomaste cuatro pastillas ¿no crees que es un poco injusto?- su aliento mojando su cuello le dio náuseas y volvió a intentar alejarlo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado, quedando con su cabeza rozando los muslos del adulto.- ¿Ves? Si tú también estás impaciente por esto- La puerta se abrió con un sonido seco, dando paso a la figura de Otabek, que sin mediar palabra, dejó estampado su puño en la cara del suizo, ayudando a Yuri a incorporarse para salir de ahí, le colocó el casco, notando la dilatación de sus pupilas.

  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, o prefieres esperar a que se te baje lo que sea que te hayas metido?- Lo abrazó torpemente, moviendo frenética e involuntariamente su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

  
- ¿Podemos ir a un hotel?-

  
La noche es un signo salvaje trazado a fuego en sus hijos, a fuego señalando el camino sin desampararlos. Escuchaba el discurso incoherente del rubio y sobre todo sentía la forma lúbrica e invitante en que iba bajando sus manos por su cintura hasta rozar su cinturón, apagando sus alarmas, quería extender ese momento hasta lo imposible o entrar en un loop infinito, atrapado por siempre en esas manos pequeñas y blancas subiendo y bajando y sus labios pegados a su espalda.    
  
Un tipo duro, de los que no bailan, de los que no pierden el nervio incluso con la cara manchada de sangre, de los imperturbables. Otabek siempre supo que su trabajo requería ser ecuánime y nunca tuvo problemas. Pero ahora le costaba controlar sus impulsos por mandar al carajo su sentido común y desnudar a ese mocoso insolente para poseerlo ahí mismo, en el pasillo de aquél hotel barato, morderlo, herirlo hasta hacerlo consciente de lo quebrado que lo tenía. 

  
- Deja que entre primero- puso al rubio a sus espaldas, nunca se pierde el oficio. Dio un vistazo rápido y le indicó que pasara. Con una sonrisa ausente y los ojos nublados entrecerrándose, mordiéndose los labios, apenas parecía rozar el suelo, meciéndose más que caminando, se recostó en la cama de espaldas. Otabek se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Yuri volteó a mirarlo, con una sonrisita traviesa se sentó, quitándose el abrigo dejando ver el croptop cruzado que dejaba descubierto casi todo su pecho y abdomen. Sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a desatarlo, y el moreno no pudo sino buscar en la bolsa interna de su chamarra una botella pequeña de vodka para darle un trago largo   
  
- Beka, tengo sed-. Yuri abrió la boca, inclinándose un poco. Dos pasos sin perder el contacto visual, tomó sus mejillas con fuerza y metió la botella en su boca con brusquedad, viendo el líquido escurrirse por su cuello, lo soltó, deleitándose con su tos y los sonidos desesperados por aire.- ¿qué te pasa, idiota?-   
  
- Yo no soy tu novio, gatito, yo no te voy a tratar como una princesita delicada ni voy a caer en tus juegos- lo jaló del cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, introduciendo de nuevo la botella.- si quieres jugar conmigo, va a ser en mis reglas- otra vez la tos, dio él otro trago, sintiendo el calor regarse. Se deshizo de su chamarra , quedando en la ligera camisa blanca. Yuri miró sus hombros, sus brazos, los demás músculos chocando con la tela, su arma colgando de su pecho y sintió que el aire no le estaba llegando al cerebro.   
  
\- No me interesa que seas nada para mí- acercó sus dedos a las estrellas en sus hombros, Beka sujetó su mano con fuerza, haciéndolo levantar. Se sentó y lo puso sobre su regazo, bajando sus pegados pantalones de cuero.   
  
- Has sido un gatito muy desconsiderado- con la mano completamente abierta, sin ningún miramiento, enrojeciendo su blanca nalga, haciéndolo estremecer-¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿crees que puedes tratarme como tu juguete?- el sonido de los azotes  y los gemidos adoloridos de  Yuri comenzó a excitarlo, aumentando la intensidad.   
  
- Perdón, daddy- la voz le salió llorosa.   
  
- Dímelo más fuerte- a pesar de la situación, su tono era inalterable.   
  
- ¡Perdón, daddy!- apretó las sábanas con fuerza, temblando ligeramente ante el escozor. Sentía sobre su abdomen la erección de Beka haciéndolo temblar. Se movió con suavidad,  probando. Un sonido ronco fue su respuesta. Un poco más, y Beka lo jaló del cabello, poniéndolo de rodillas. Abrió las piernas frente a su rostro.

\- Compénsamelo-  Beka , con ese tono pausado pero definitivo, imponente y su falta de ceremonias. Más instintivo, más natural que cualquier otro de los chicos que revoloteaban, ansiosos por tener un pedazo de él. Más sincero. Buscó en su pantalón, sacando su pene de la ropa interior y apenas lamiendo la punta con delicadeza, bajándolo hasta la campanilla de su garganta después. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba introducirlo por completo, sintiendo que sangraría si seguía forzando. Ronco, vulgar, la mano de Otabek sobre su cabello le iba indicando el ritmo. Sentía las callosidades del trabajo duro atorándose en sus hebras, el mareo recordándole los químicos en su sangre.

-¿ Te gusta ser una puta, no es cierto?- era difícil discernir el sentimiento de esa frase, con lo ecuánime de su voz, de sus gestos.

\- Sí, daddy- se incorporó, sentándose sobre las piernas del mayor- pero esta noche me gustaría ser  _ tu _ puta- besó su clavícula izquierda, meciéndose sobre sus muslos. El moreno lo recostó sobre la cama, besándolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ese era su punto sin retorno, el choque eléctrico que fundió su sistema. Porque lo iba a perder todo si alguien se enteraba, porque él no era esa persona maleable. Pero la suavidad de la piel del rubio lo jalaba, lo derretía en finos hilos que moldeaba a su calor. Quería probar más, quería adueñarse de él. Quería a Yuri. Lo quería desesperadamente. A cualquier costo.


End file.
